My Own Happy Ending
by mangaEATER-chan
Summary: Kyoko runs away from Sho's cruelty and lands right in the arms of her fairy prince. But there are hardships from her past dragging her down, difficulties she must face now, and much more to come in the future. Will she able to handle all the obstacles in the way of her fairytale happy ending? Ch 7 will replace the note and will be posted with 8. Thanks for supporting me!
1. Chapter 1: Gone

**Hey, new story. I guess this is what would be called AU? Sorry if I get the quotes wrong. I just went with the flow, and changed what I needed to. Hope you like. **

**My Own Happy Ending**

**Chapter 1: Gone**

"Who's Kyoko? She's just my live-in maid. I don't give a shit about her."

I stood at the doorway, panting with _fury_. I hurled the stupid box with the lunch I had brought him at his back. It smashed on his leather jacket and plopped on the floor. He turned around, with a sneer on his face, not even bothering to get off his manager.

'_He doesn't give a shit about me?'_

"FUCK YOU SHOTARO FUWA! We are fucking DONE, you BASTARD!" I shrieked in rage. "I never, NEVER want to see your stupid fucking face again! You hear me, you ASSHOLE!"

I stormed out, and never stopped running. I reached MY apartment, the one **I **fucking worked three jobs for, the one I **dropped out of high school **for, the one I got for US!

I threw the door open, it smashed against the wall and hurled the keys.

"_Ahhhhh!"_ I shrieked, tearing his poster off the wall in the living room. I grabbed the nearest pile of his CDs, snapping each one with my bare hands, throwing each case with all my might against the wall. I stormed into the kitchen and found the stupid mug with the bastard's ugly face on it. I pitched it, and it went flying until it crashed against the wall, with a loud bang, as it shattered into a thousand pieces that clattered into a heap on the floor.

"This whole week, I barely ate, barely slept, and worked my ASS OFF, to the point of fever to buy something nice for you! FUCK YOU! GO! TO! HELL! YOU BASTARD!" I screamed tearing posters off my bedroom walls.

What remained after my first ever tantrum, I sold for thousands of dollars online. I sold everything. Every last poster, CD, the furniture, TV, and even the dishes. I sold all the clothes he left here too.

"After all, which girl wouldn't want something worn by FUWA SHOU?" I spat in disgust.

I packaged everything and told the doorman to send it out right away. The money I had sent to the Daruma-ya. I knew the Taisho and Okami-san would keep it safe for me.

I watched the ripped pieces of his face burn. I burned all of our pictures together. Not that he posed for many with me anyways. How could he ruin his perfect image of a rocker by posing in a picture with his maid?

I took all the money he had here, which wasn't much. Just a couple hundred. But even maids get their pay right?

I packed my meager belongings into a backpack along with all the cash I had, and I stopped to look at the pure carnage around me.

Then, I stepped out not bothering to close the door behind me, and never once looked back.

**I do realize that Kyoko would never curse like this, but it's AU, right? Anyway, it was pretty great having her curse Sho out, like I would have. I get to change what I want. I've had the idea for this story for awhile, but as I started writing, the story developed differently than I thought it would. It's definitely multi-chapter. **

**Love, mE-chan! :3**


	2. Chapter 2: The Park

**Heys again. Read & Review if would care to make this author happy!**

**My Own Happy Ending**

**Chapter 2: The Park**

I walked aimlessly through Tokyo; there were a few more hours left to kill before my shift at the Daruma-ya started. As I roamed Tokyo's busy streets with my lost expression and book bag, I probably looked like a tourist.

I looked up at the clouding sky. _'It's going to rain soon,'_ I thought, unaffected.

I kept walking. I wandered through all kinds of districts in Tokyo. I was in a residential area with lots of high-rise fancy apartment buildings when I found it.

It was a park, tucked in the middle of a cluster of tall buildings, but still visible from the street. There was a lonely swing set with a plastic yellow slide attached to one side. Two rubber black swings hung from metal chains attached to green metal monkey bars. A relatively large patch of grass surrounded it all, encased in a ring of vibrant wild purple flowers. But it looked shrunken in, and sad, because of the tall towing buildings around it.

They probably would have turned it into a parking lot, but it was much too small for that, and there wasn't enough space to build a whole new complex, or else I'm sure they would have done it already. The flowers might make it look cheery, but I knew, that it was anything but. The park was abandoned and lonely, like it belonged in a black and white picture.

'_I know I shouldn't, but I will anyway.' _

I walked towards it, passing the entrance of one of the buildings, but I didn't care if anyone saw me. I reached for a swing and sat down, which is when it all finally hit me.

I was just like this park, out of place and alone, even in a crowd. Unwanted and abandoned because nobody cares enough.

That was when it started. The heavens cried as I did. The sky opened up and dumped it all down on me. It was raining in buckets.

I was numb until now, but not anymore. I cried in the rain as it pelted my face in stinging bullets. I could be as loud as I wanted to, because there was no one listening here, in the deserted park. A searing, white hot pain encompassed my body, burning a hole in my chest. It writhed inside me, eating at my soul from the inside out. It's tendrils reached outward, unstoppable until it consumed my whole body.

And when it did, I was broken, numb, alone, and homeless, lying in the rain on the floor of an abandoned park in the middle of a city. My hair was plastered to my face, and grass stuck all over me. The pair of raggedy old jeans, and soft gray-tee shirt I was wearing were like a second skin. The rain stung my face, spurred on by the harsh howls of the wind.

Heat flashed through my body, and I shivered, granted acceptance into the dark.

**I really dislike writing Kyoko so torn up over Sho, but it's an important factor for the storyline, so I needed it. Also, I hope you guys are excited to know who's going to be introduced next!**

**Love, mE-chan! :3 **

**P.S. to Victoria: Of course I read all my reviews! Please make a FF account so I can PM you!**


	3. Chapter 3: We Meet Again

**Hey…I know. I'm sorry. But I was confused how to continue with the story. I hope you guys don't forget about me! But I'll TRY. I promise. I can TRY to post sooner. The world here mostly the same, but sorta different, so try and understand, and use your imaginations please. Also, since I believe u guys are smart enough to figure out whose point of view I'm narrating from, I won't write it in. I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations!**

**My Own Happy Ending**

**Chapter 3: We Meet Again**

I parked my car, got out, and locked it, enjoying the crisp night air. I set out a moderately slow pace, just hoping to immerse myself in the silence of the night sky.

And then it started to rain. I was running for it, and when I reached the front of the building, I saw a flash of white in the darkness around the side of the building.

I knew about the park there, but there weren't many kids in the area, and even If there were, how many would be playing outside in weather like this?

I decided to just take a quick look, but what I saw shocked me.

The petite form of young girl slipped from one of the swings and onto the ground. She had fallen unconscious, it seemed. He ran over to the park, and thought desperately.

'_I don't know where she lives, but until then I can't leave her here either! She blacked out! And it seems like she has a fever,' _he thought, smoothing the wet hair away from her face and checking her forehead.

He saw a backpack lying wet, off on the side, and assumed it was hers. He swung it over his shoulder, and then lifted her in a princess carry. She felt so cold.

…

After taking the elevator up to his personal floor, Ren shifted the girl in his arms to get out his key card. He swiped it to open the door, and pushed of his shoes, carrying the girl straight to the sofa.

She had a raging fever, that much even he could tell, but she was shivering. After stripping her of her wet shoes and socks, Ren covered her with the largest, fluffiest, warmest blanket in his house. He had placed her in the living room, on the couch, even though he had a guest room, for the sole purpose of the fireplace. Ren quickly walked to the kitchen to grab the box of matches he kept just in case. He lit the fireplace, that he thankfully, had kept in shape although he never bothered using it before. The logs flared up as he turned to look at the girl, but she was still shaking.

Ren wondered who she was, and how she got into that park, what she was doing there, and why was she so sick. Her face felt familiar to him, but he couldn't place it.

She seemed so tired, helpless, and small swallowed by the blanket. Her shivering increased. He wanted to help her, and he knew how, he just hoped the girl wouldn't freak out after she woke up.

He briskly walked to his room, and pulled out and old shirt that might fit her, and a pair of his pajama bottoms. He then walked to the thermostat and turned the heat up before he returned to her side at the couch.

Ren blushed, and slowly peeled the blanket back. His hands trembled only slightly as he reached for the bottom edge of her worn shirt. Before he had averted his eyes, but now he couldn't help looking. Her long, black hair fell around her cute heart-shaped face like a dark halo of waves. Her skin was pale but flushed and tinted pink as if she was blushing. She had long lashes that dusted the top of her cheeks, and kissable pink lips that were parted slightly as her breath was released every few seconds. The firelight just made her all the more beautiful. It was unexplainable, but enthralling, as if she had cast a spell on his mortal form.

Her chest rose and fell with her breathing and he was careful not to jostle her too much as he swiftly lifted her body so that it looked as if she was sitting up. Her body was leaning against his, and he was thankful that he wasn't able to see her body almost unclothed. Ren pulled the wet shirt up and over her head, fumbling with her arms. She shivered, in just a bra, and Ren pushed away his other thoughts, in favor of her health. He felt his heartbeat thundering, and his blood pulsed through his body, pounding in his ears, and coloring his face. He knew himself, that he was enchanted by this woman's beauty, but even more intrigued by her mystery, and she had a comforting familiarity that he simply could not place.

He reached for the warm t-shirt that he had scrounged through his closet to find. He pulled it on her, and chuckled at the sight she must have made. The shirt, reached halfway to he knees, and looked much too large to fit on a girl with her lithe form.

He gently laid her back down on the couch, and averted his eyes as his long fingers fumbled with the small button on her jeans. Successfully undoing it and the zipper, he swiftly pulled them down in one quick motion, and gulped, staring down at her body. She was wearing only his shirt that fell so close to hidden treasures that could be so easily discovered.

Kuon scolded himself for thinking such thoughts about a mere girl whose name he didn't even know. He pulled the flannel pajama bottoms quickly up to her waist, and laughed softly at the petite girl in oversized clothes. He tucked the blanket up around her and smoothed her now fully dried hair away from her face.

Her shivering was almost non-existent but Ren wanted to stay with her, in the living room.

'_The fire is burning, and she might wake up in the night,' _Ren thought, convincing himself those were his only reasons.

'_At a time when I was wishing that something would break me out of my boring daily life, God sends me an unconscious girl, huh? It IS true then…be careful what you wish for…because you just might get it.'_

Ren smiled gently, as he fell asleep on the floor of the toasty room, leaned up against the sofa.

…

**Whaddya think? Review plz! **


	4. Chapter 4: Awakening

**Hey peeps, long time no see! Read, whatever. But I've been absolutely BOMBARDED with school work, and the finals and regents and such are coming up soon, so don't expect to be hearing a lot from me! Also PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE help me out! I want a beta to love and cherish that will give me ideas for this story! Also, please drop reviews and give suggestions! I totally wish I could write this as an M fic, but I don't have the balls to go through with it, so, if I get a beta that can help me WRITE smexy, you will GET the smexy! Please people! **

**Also, just a note, Kyoko has gotten really OOC. She's like, a total badass. Also, Ren is a BIT, just a little bit more, gentler, maybe, towards her in the beginning b/c of her harsher past.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed, this chapter's for you! ^^**

**My Own Happy Ending**

**Chapter 4: Awakening**

I opened my eyes only to abruptly shut them again.

'_Ugh, my head is pounding. I wonder how high my fever has gotten…'_

I snuggled back into the fuzzy warmth of the blanket and roomy clothes…

'_Blanket…? Roomy…clothes…?'_

'_What the hell? These are NOT the clothes I went to sleep in! Wait…this isn't my apartment…not my bed or my blanket…. Where the hell am I?'_

'_I remember…Sho-baka…and then I left…where did I go? That's right, after going home, I ended up in the park where it started raining…"_

As these thoughts passed through my head, I lay still on the couch, my eyes squeezed tight against my pounding fever. I began to feel nervous and adrenaline was pumping through my veins as I sat up gingerly and opening my eyes again. I glanced around at my surroundings, trying to notice something familiar about the strange apartment I had woken up in.I threw off the blanket, and stood up, trying not to collapse.

I identified myself as being in the living room of the swanky, upscale apartment. I prayed to god, that I had not been raped, kidnapped, or about to be cooked for breakfast, or about to be sold as a sex slave, or anything of that fashion. I began to feel terrified, my own paranoid thoughts making me jittery, pounding with adrenaline on top of the fever that was making me sway with every weak step.

I made another sweep of the room and this time, my eyes alighted upon the lamp that sat on the corner table, at the head of the couch. It had a thin metal rod attached to a heavy, metal, round base. The shade, also made of metal, had small holes in it, that when the lamp was on, I supposed, would create a starry effect. It seemed very posh, like it belonged in a wealthy, modern apartment, such as this. Right now, I was grateful for the frivolous decoration that would serve as a weapon to me. I grabbed the black, metal rod of the lamp tightly, holding it like a baseball bat.

I was hoping to make a swift escape, no one ever finding out I had left until they noticed the couch, empty. Fate, however, decided it didn't feel like playing on my side.

As I slowly inched my way towards the door, lamp in hand, I froze as I heard clinking coming from the kitchen. I had to make my way around the kitchen to get to the front door, and my adrenaline was pumping through my veins at a nonstop pace. There were two swinging doors on either side of a large window that overlooked the living room. The window in the center was currently shuttered, but anyone could come out of the doors in a heartbeat.

Kyoko unfroze as she heard footsteps coming towards the door to her right. She ran and ducked under the shuttered window that had a ledge jutting

out from it, creating a mini-counter.

She wrung her sweating palms around the bar of the lamp and waited as the person pushed through the swinging door to jump up and clock him as hard as she could, directly on his head.

…

The tray with the two mugs crashed to the floor as I dropped them to fight back on the person who just crashed a metal…thing on my head.

I heard the lamp drop to the floor with a loud clatter accompanied by an, "OH SHIT!"

I opened my eyes and looked at the back of the girl who I had found as pretty much dead meat in the park yesterday.

My head hurt, but, I was pretty sure I hadn't suffered from any concussions or the like. I was sure she was probably in much more of a horrible place, waking up in a stranger's apartment, in different clothes, after who knows what hell she went through ending up in that park with a nasty fever. Ever the gentleman, I called out to her gently and said, "Hey are you alright?"

She turned to me and stalked over, and cried out, "No! No, I'm not alright because I just clocked Japan's number one favorite actor right, ON. HIS. HEAD!"

With each step she had reached a little more closer to him until she was finally holding his head between her hands. She looked at him, square in the eyes, and he, down at her as their eyes connected.

'_I…I can't believe it…Oh god, it's really her…It's'_

"Kyoko," he breathed cupping her cheeks with his own hands, moving her face closer, his eyes closing.

Her eyes widened in shock as…

…

**TO BE CONTINUED! **

**I ****KNOW**** you guys hate me right now for leaving you at a cliff, but it's time for me to hit the hay, and I just might decide not to continue until I get a beta! Preferably one who can help me write SMEX! Because people, be honest. In the deepest, darkest, absolute depths of your heart, it's what you loooove~~!**

**Anyways, being serious, please continue to put up with me, and I hope to get out new chaps soon. Also, I lose motvation pretty quickly because I think of new and like, better ideas so yea…**

**I think I'm gonna wait till I reach 30 reviews to write the next one. I just wanna know that people actually READ my shit, ya know?**

**So, even if u have nothing to say just copy and post:**

Hey mE-chan!

I've been reading this story and I hope you get a beta that will help you write smexy, because smexy is what I truly DO desire from the **deepest, darkest, absolute depths of my heart!**

Thanks! I can't wait for more!

**Please? 30 Reviews guys! I promise that that day I'll post a new chapter!**

**Love (the ever greedy), **

**mE-chan ^U^**


	5. Chapter 5: Recollections

**I AM SO SORRY I DIDN'T POST YESTERDAY! I WAS LOCKED OUT OF MY HOUSE FOR **_**HOURS**_** YEASTERDAY AND IT WAS EVEN RAINING! But still thanks to all who reviewed and used my retarded review to show me that you DO read as well! BTW, the lamp from the last chapter is actually the one on my bedside table ^u^! And I was ECSTATIC! 40 REVIEWS! You people make me happy! And per request, I tried writing this chapter in the third person as to include both Ren and Kyoko's thoughts. I also had a concert today, so that's why this chap got a late posting. REALLY SORRY GUYS! I try to reply to some reviews, but most of you guys just leave anonymous ones! I appreciate those people too! I read ALL my reviews. BTW, Rons, loved the review! And Sumi031885 you make me laff! XDD And to anonymous John, of course I wouldn't make Ren try anything too quickly! To Malina, I'm sorry, but I HATE Reino. To cobalt eyes, THANKS!**

**I hope you guys like! **

**My Own Happy Ending**

**Chapter 5: Recollections **

"_Kyoko," he breathed cupping her cheeks with his own hands, moving her face closer, his eyes closing. _

_Her eyes widened in shock as…_

Japan's Favorite Actor encircled her in a hug and gently leaned his forehead against hers. His muscled arms wrapped around her waist and held her tightly, as if meaning to never let her go.

All Kyoko could think was, _'How does he know me? He called my name and now he's hugging me? I'm getting hugged by _Tsuruga Ren _in his apartment! For crissakes, will someone please tell me what is going on?!'_

She looked up at his face, long lashes dusting his cheeks, and blood rushed to her face as she thought of how handsome he was, up close.

Ren could only thank whatever gods that were out there. They sent him the one thing that gave him hope. His Kyoko-chan. _'She's really here, I can't believe it. The same shiny, black hair has grown out longer. And her eyes. The beautiful golden eyes of hers that I've always loved. They're the same. She's so beautiful all grown up. Now that I've found her, I don't think I can ever let her go.'_

He worried when her forehead heated up, and the still fevered girl turned warmer. Ren pulled back and cupped her cheeks, asking worriedly, "Are you alright?"

Dazzled, she nodded her head no as he chuckled.

"Don't you remember me, Kyoko-chan?"

Kyoko sucked in a harsh breath, and gasped recalling a certain boyish prince's smile.

"Corn!? Is it really you?!" she exclaimed, disbelieving that Tsuruga Ren could possibly be her childhood fairy prince.

He nodded, and she jumped into his arms, squeezing her arms around his neck, and legs around his stomach. He laughed and she giggled as he twirled her in his arms.

"Why did you change your hair, Corn?" she asked fingering his dark locks, still wrapped around him like a koala would to a tree.

"That is a long story, Kyoko-chan," Ren sobered. "But it seems like you have one to tell too. Why were you in the park yesterday, with a fever, in such heavy rain."

Kyoko turned somber and a numb look replaced the happiness that receded from her eyes. Ren felt angry at the person who could so easily make Kyoko unhappy.

Kyoko let herself down and followed Ren into the kitchen. He sat her on one of the chairs and grabbed a towel to take care of the mess Kyoko had made before. After hurriedly wiping up the tea and collecting the broken shards of the two mugs, he came back to find Kyoko already boiling the water for another two cups of tea.

She turned to him and apologized again for hitting him, and for the broken cups. Ren smiled like it was nothing and leaned back against the counter as they waited in companionable silence for the tea to finish. When it did, Ren poured it into two new cups that he had retrieved. Ren sat while Kyoko collapsed into one of the chairs at the dining room table.

She sipped her tea tiredly while Ren stared at her, expectant. Kyoko wearily sighed, "You want to know what happened, don't you." It was said like a statement rather than a question from the tired girl. Ren nodded at her and took a gulp of his own tea.

"The long, or condensed version?" Kyoko asked giving him a look from the corners of her eyes, hoping that he would want to hear the shorter version.

"I have time," he said. "Tell me everything."

Kyoko looked down at the shades of brown in the wooden table and began, "I missed you a lot when you left, Corn. All that you left me with was a piece of your beautiful soul, my greatest treasure. It helped me a lot through my whole life. It felt like I still had you and your strength with me," she gave him a small smile.

"After you left, Mother's beatings only got worse. I was only 6 then, remember? Kids at school began asking how I got that cut, or a busted lip, and how I got that bruise or this bruise. It became harder to hide them, she kept at it so often. After you showed me happiness in that one amazing week, then left me behind…I-I just missed you so much," she said, her voice breaking at the end.

Ren's eyes steeled at the hurt in her voice, and at the pain he had caused his most precious person, but mostly to keep himself in check from showing his anger at towards the _vile_ woman Kyoko biologically called her mother.

"I had to bear that for 4 more years until she left me. She left like she always would, but that time, she never came back.

"I learned pretty quickly that fairytales are only wishes and dreams people like me have to keep their will to live, alive." She smiled dryly at him, knowing that he would understand that she wasn't upset at the fact that he lied about being a fairy.

"The Fuwas took me in, but it was just like moving from one hell to another," she snorted. "They 'raised' me in their ryokan. Mostly it was just maid work. I developed a hard, cold, and outwardly uncaring personality that everyone else saw; that I would only take down around my precious 'prince,' _Shou-chan_," she mocked herself in a bitter tone. She spoke low, and embittered.

"So of course I followed him to Tokyo at 14 when he said he was pursuing his dream to be a musician. I worked my self into the ground for two whole years, supporting him, so in deeply love with him, while I had never noticed, he had turned me into his personal maid. I did _everything _for him. I quit school to support him." Her tone brimmed with a passionate hate for the idiot who had used her and thrown her away.

She laughed bitterly, now shaking her head at her own stupidity. "All the while, he was fucking anything with breasts, but he couldn't give me the time of day. So, when I found out, I left. I ended up just walking around and saw the park. I overworked myself that week, and I had a fever and on top of the rain, I passed out.

"Then I woke up here, to find my best friend, my fairy prince," she chuckled, "only after finding out he was Japan's Number 1 Actor and that I hit him over the head with his own lamp!"

Kyoko laughed, hoping she had lightened the mood. Ren had put on an indescribable aura. He was tensed, hands clenched, like the was going to rip the place apart, but was barely controlling himself.

As she stood up to wash their cups, Kyoko looked up at Corn with tear-filled eyes. He wrapped her in a hug and petted her hair softly, holding her to his chest. She gave him a lingering squeeze but pulled back and said, "I'm not the little girl you used to know Corn. I've grown up."

'_And I wish you hadn't_,' Ren thought.

He truly was hanging just by a thread. He had listened to her story without saying a word, his eyes blazing, but with cold. He hated how she had been treated like this. She had lived lifetimes at an age where one should have been enjoying the flavor of youth. He wished now that he had just ran away with her when he had the chance, when they were young. He wanted to protect and hide her from anymore hardships and heartbreak that would come her way.

And he would succeed, no matter what it took.

…

After washing the mugs and placing them in the dish rack, Kyoko felt the weight of her situation press down on her. It was stifling. She wasn't a freeloader; she couldn't stay here at Corn's place especially when he was also Tsuruga Ren, and being seen with a girl could damage his reputation. After all that Corn had done for her, she wasn't going to make things hard for him.

Ren waited for her in the living room while she washed the dishes. After folding up the blanket, he wondered what he could possibly say to her to convince her to stay. Even though Kyoko had changed plenty, she was still the same sweet girl at heart that he had met 10 years ago. And he knew that she would not want to impose on him. But he wanted her to. He wanted to spoil and love her.

Ren knew that she currently was not ready for taking a chance with love again, and that after all that she had been through, Kyoko was going to need to be taken special care of. After all, she _was _his precious gem.

As Kyoko entered the living room again and made her way to the couch where Ren was sitting, she felt his anxiousness. But she herself felt completely drained. Even telling Corn her past was hard for her.

"You don't have to tell me about your past if you don't want to," Kyoko said somberly, hoping that she could be someone he confided in eventually. She let out a yawn. The after effects of the fever lingered with her. She assumed it had broken some time when she sweated it out with all that adrenaline pumping through her veins. Kyoko thought that she had woken up in the morning, but in truth, it was already the late evening. She was hungry, but her tiredness overrode it, and she laid out on the couch, snuggling into the couch opposite Ren's side.

Ren felt a little upset that she didn't snuggle into him, but brushed it aside as he said, "I do want to tell you, but I don't think I can tell you the whole story without you hating me." He spoke softly, looking at her to gauge her reaction.

"I would never hate you Corn. You are the best thing that ever happened in my life."

He felt reassured by her words, but knew Kyoko was already half asleep, so he carried her from the sofa in a princess-lift. Her eyes snapped open, hazy with sleep, and asked, "Corn, where are you taking me?"

He chuckled, and she felt the vibrations of his chest under her head. I'm taking you to the bedroom."

"Mmmff," she groaned sleepily. "Okay."

He laughed again, and contemplated switching his route from the guest room to the master bedroom, and decided against it.

Ren gently placed her on the bed and tucked her in, checking her forehead one last time for her fever that seemed to have passed.

He thought of his job tomorrow, and just hoped that she wouldn't be gone by the time he came back.

…

**The end of ch5! So I tried to lighten up some parts because of Kyoko's extra dark childhood. As you have read, these two are, especially Kyoko, very OOC. I don't know exactly where I wanna go with this, only that Kyoko becomes an actress as well and then lives happily ever after with Ren. SO if you guys have suggestions, fell free to drop a review! I tried 3****rd**** person. How was it? **

**And umm…there will probably be sporadic updates on this from now until some time. I think BD2 will take even longer to be finished. **

**BUT I'VE GOT SOMETHIN NEW! **

**So please keep on putting up with me guys! REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6: A Step Forward, A Key

**Hey my wonderful readers, no matter how much sugar and candy and cookies I may offer you guys won't change that I've been seriously MIA these past three months. I can blame it on school and blah, blah, blah, but I know, and you all know, that is cuz of my lazy procrastinating self. **

**To all those who still reviewed, faved, fanned, and stayed around for those story alerts, thank you! **

**I made some minor changes to chapter 5 and ****just a question, who likes my chapter titles? ^U^**

**My Own Happy Ending**

**Chapter 6: A Step Forward, A Key**

Ren awoke to the beeping of his alarm at 5 a.m., before the sun was even out. The events of the past night rushed back to him and he quietly got up and crept down the hall. He peeked into the open doorway of the guest room and let out a sigh of relief at the discernable lump underneath the blankets.

He walked back towards the bathroom and after showering, and his morning business, he replaced his brown contacts. With only a towel wrapped around him, he exited the bathroom, once more making his way toward his bedroom. He heard noise in the kitchen, and moved to investigate. He smiled as he watched Kyoko with a messy bed head making coffee for the two of them. He receded into the hallway and changed clothes.

"Good morning, Kyoko-chan." Ren smirked as she gave a slight jump and turned around to return the greeting.

"Good morning Co-Re…Tsuruga-san," she blushed as she thought of an appropriate way to address him. Corn was informal, and most likely not how he wanted to be addressed, considering how much his look had changed, to forget his past. She didn't know him well enough to address him as Ren-san or Ren-kun either, and with his star status, imagining all the rumors that would cause him more problems and stress stemming from her just made her shudder. So she settled with Tsuruga-san; it was unpresumptuous -of their relationship-, formal and respectful.

"Ren-kun. Call me Ren-kun if I call you Kyoko-chan," he tried asking her.

"It would be very presumptuous of me, I think. If that's what you insist upon, then address me as Mogami-san," Kyoko replied smartly.

"Please, Kyoko-chan," Ren plead with her with the most adorably heart-wrenching puppy dog look on his face.

"That's unfair…Ren-kun," but only between the two of us, she grumbled, defeated.

He smirked, relishing in his microscopic victory as she turned to grab his coffee.

"By the way, I was meaning to ask you, how did I get in these clothes? And why is there a significantly smaller amount then where I started?" Her face began to burn in embarrassment in reaction to Ren's face turning bright red.

"I swear I didn't see anything!" he exclaimed, hoping to save himself from her wrath.

"Oh god, no," she moaned, slapping her hands to cover her face.

"Hey, you are beautiful, okay?" he stated as her tried to get her hands off her face.

"You just said you didn't look! And its not even worth trying to convince me to believe that garbage," she said, grumbling the last part, her mood becoming dark.

He grabbed both her hands pulling them behind her and moving close, forcing her to look up at his face.

"Don't you dare believe a word of the crap that came out of that idiot's mouth, Kyoko. You know he's a liar, right? That means all the things he's told you were lies as well."

Her eyes grew wide at the seriousness of his tone and the fact that he used her first name without honorifics to address her. Also, at the sense he made, but that was logic she chose not to accept.

Her gaze burned into him, Ren, uncomprehending of what message they were trying to convey.

His grip loosened, Kyoko moved back, recreating the distance between them, the tension snapping and finally, dissipating. Ren glanced behind Kyoko, at the digital clock on the stove. It read, 6:30.

"Crap, I'm going to be late!" Ren exclaimed. He walked, more like leapt, toward his shoes placed near the door, and hopped, slipping them on while grabbing moving back towards the living room to retrieve his script and notes off the table. He turned to hear tinkling laughter erupting from Kyoko. She was bent over, clutching her stomach with her face beet red. Her laughter like bells to Ren, came in peals, he stared shocked and froze. He straightened himself, beginning to chuckle as well, as he properly slipped on his shoes. Ren walked back to the kitchen, placed the script down and grabbed his keys from the hook near the door.

He walked back towards Kyoko, still smiling as he noticed she was regaining her breath with a grin splitting her face as well. He slipped a key off the ring and placed it in her hand.

"This is my key to the apartment. It's in case you need to go out today, okay. Please, just stay here, so that I know your safe. Please, Kyoko-chan," he asked as he clasped her closed hands with his own, lowering himself to her height to eye level. "Please just…don't leave."

Kyoko's expression turned conflicted, but agreed, causing him to envelope her in a bear hug. She blushed, sending him off with a push toward the door and a, "I agreed, now get out, before you're late!"

"I'm off," Ren waved with a smile and departed.

"Be safe," Kyoko called, "Ren-kun," she whispered after, clenching his key in her hand.

…

**To be continued, I don't know when, but im aiming for somewhere between the next two weeks. If I don't update this story, then it'll definitely be my other fanfic, Being Seen. **

**Kays bye guys! **

**Review, it makes me happy! Even if it's to smack me down for being missing for the past three months! **

**And if you don't want to think of something to say, please copy and paste this as your review, just so I know that my readers are still reading!**

Dear mangaEATER-chan,

I am so ready to chop off your little curly head for not posting a chapter in so long! But If I did that, who would post chapter 7!? Don't take so long this time!

Love,

Your beautiful, faithful fan and reviewer!

PS: I really do like your creative chapter titles for this story! (as said in your opening author's note which I know almost no one reads!)

**I know this one is short, I needed it posted cuz my battery's about to die! Sorry, I can always try and make it longer next time! Anyways, catch any mistakes, review or PM me, I didn't get a chance to edit.**

**Until next time!**

**Love, **

**mE-chan! 3**


End file.
